


Morphine

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guns, Nanites, Support, Talon - Freeform, Violence, Wounds, bullet wounds, explicit violence, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Reaper and the Talon squad are a supportive bunch when one of them is injured.





	Morphine

Bullets ricocheted off of the walls under the hail storm of gun fire, pinging along the walls and blasting through plant pots and dustbins. Reaper growled, misting around the corner of a wall in the small reprieve of fire as the goons reloaded and flicked the firing mechanisms of their semi-automatics. The operation was supposed to have been easy. Get in, steal the information about LumériCo's clean energy cores, and get out without being seen. He'd brought Sombra along to help, the hacker useful for getting in and out by getting rid of the fire walls and security system. Cameras, drones and turrets were easily disabled and Reaper had slipped in easily through the air vents, quickly dealing with anyone who strayed in his path before accessing the data and burning it onto a drive. 

The mercenary gripped the small, thin drive in his hand and growled as Sombra chattered in his ear, nonchalant despite the situation. She was safely a good mile away from the compound, and guided Reaper to the transport, or into a nice dead end. Glaring at the wall, Reaper hissed into his communicator, shying his mask away from the corner of the wall as bullets sent pieces of bricks flying.  
“Sombra! This is a dead end!” Glancing around the corner, he caught sight of riot shields being prepped. Cursing he listened to Sombra's nails tapping against a keyboard, ducking back around the corner, opening his palms to summon two shot guns from his pocket dimension.  
“Can you teleport to the top?” Sombra's voice quivered as she swipped through the screens of her computer.  
“And make myself a bullet bag? Sure.” He drawled the last word and peered up at the top of the wall. If he went now he'd make it. “Fine.” 

Reaper glanced at the top of the wall and focused his powers, opening the portal on the flat top of the wall. Diving through, the brief silence enclosed his ears, and the swirling darkness of the nether blinded him until he felt his body shift.  
“Él es un monstruo!” The guards shifted their focus to the top of the wall and the clicking of the safeties was all Reaper heard, finally coming out of the stationary position he had to use to teleport. Then the gun shots sounded. 

Bullets snapped through Reaper's abdomen with ease, cracking against the body armour on their exit. Blood trickled from the wounds and Reaper howled as one connected with his back plates. The electrical currents from the top plate ceased, and he felt his control over his form wane slightly. Smoke oozed from his shoulders and face, pouring out of the mask. As the bullets hailed, he finally regained enough of his sense to partially mist himself. He collapsed towards the ground and grunted, clutching at the bullet wounds dripping blood down his leather outfit. Blood never came out completely.  
“Gabe? You alive out there?” Sombra's crackly voice sounded in his ear and Reaper growled, applying pressure to his injuries as he scrambled up, off the floor.  
Struggling to breath with his punctured lung, he growled as the healing factor started eating and repairing the damaged flesh of his body, “Just...tell me where to go next...” 

“Head towards the side of the church. The pilot has just landed to get you out of there. Gabe...are you...”  
Reaper snarled into the communication line, “Bleeding out? Yes I am Sombra.” and clutched his belly once more, slowly making his way towards the whirling noise of the transport engines. The guards that had tailed him were screaming on the other side of the wall, and Reaper snorted as one poked his head over the top. Summoning a shot gun he pulled the trigger and watched with vengeful glee as the man's head exploded backwards towards his posse. The body collapsed against the top of the wall and slumped downwards blood gushing from the remainder of the bottom of the skull. Reaper grumbled and quickly moved on as the men and women began screaming and shouting again, the sound of running footfall evident. The transport was within his sight when the guards appeared at the end of the road. The pilot screamed at him to close the airlock as he finally dragged himself into the cargo hold, bullets whizzing past his head. Grunting, he slumped against the wall and grasped the lever, qucikly pulling it up with the last of his energy. Reaper's sight darkened. He watched the group of guards after him become the size of ants as they flew away from Dorado and eventually, he closed his eyes.

Gasping awake, Reaper instantly recoiled at the harsh white light of the medical bay. As his vision focused, he became aware of the ventilation mask over his face and the glass casing around him. Smoke trickled from his skin and Gabriel gazed up out of the glass enclosure to see two doctors scribbling on clipboards and talking to one another. Trying to move made pain shoot through his legs and stomach, and Gabriel looked down to see the bandages wrapped around his middle. A drip was connected to his arm, and he reached over, plucking it out, much to the distaste of the doctors hovering over the isolation unit they had him in like a coffin. A doctor leaned over and pulled a small radio off a stand before speaking into it.  
“Subject thirty one, it would be advised that you leave that isotonic solution alone please. We don't need you collapsing from low blood sugar. We've replaced and altered your back plates, so that might be why you're experiencing some pain at the moment as they stabilise and are incorporated into your spinal cord again. We will release you at the end of the day.” The radio was placed back on the stand, and the doctors moved away together, leaving Reaper in the enclosed bed to struggle through the pain of his nerves knitting themselves to the back plates again.

It was the evening when he was finally escorted to his small room on the other side of the base by two large burly goons. They were not impressed about having to carry the mercenary down the halls, but complied to the doctor's wishes with the threat of having them castrated should 'the subject' come to any harm or further damage. Without an inch of grace, he was unceremoniously laid on his bed and left to his own devices, as the men quickly scuttled away before they could be subjected to any damage that would come from the short tempered mercenary. Reaper growled as his back twitched, the skin raw around the new back plates and tight where his factor had healed the bullet holes. Light coloured scars peppered his abdomen and legs, tight and sore when he moved too quickly. Rubbing at his legs, Gabriel sat up and felt around under his bed for the electric blanket. Finding the soft felt top, he tugged it free and shoved the plug into the outlet before spreading it carefully over the bottom half of his body and stomach. Notching the heat up, he waited for it to soothe the aches and pains. He never even remembered falling asleep.

Groggily, he opened one his eyes when a careful knock sounded on the door. Grumbling, he rolled over and pulled the blanket back over his legs.  
“Gabriel. I can 'ear you moving.” Widowmaker tapped her fist on the door again and Gabriel sat up in his bed.  
“Its open.”  
Widowmaker glided into the room with the grace of an assassin, or dancer, light on her feet, she was quickly by his bed side, offering him a mug, “I made coffee. I thought you might want some after the drama of your last mission.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Widow sighed, “Its black, do not worry.” With a small smile, he took the mug in his hands, letting the warm seep through them before he took a sip, grateful for the caffeine. Widow nodded, patting his shoulder before leaving the room, her purple pony tail swinging behind her. 

A couple of minutes later, a very boisterous Mexican burst into his room, a plastic bag clutched in her hand. Sombra grinned at him, pink finger nails waving at him in greeting.  
“Hey Gabe. I just picked you up some things as an apology for-”  
“Sombra. Don't eat yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault.” He placed the empty mug on his night stand and waved her over. “But, I am interested in just what you've got for me.”  
Sombra snickered and pulled out a large bar of chocolate, “What do you say we watch some dramas, Gabe?”  
“You know more than I'd care for you to. But fine. Lets see if the latest episode is out.” Gabriel plucked the chocolate from Sombra's fingers and pulled out his holopad.

**Author's Note:**

> Just random shit. Enjoy lmao. Just some warm up writing really.


End file.
